Special Season: Digimon Heroes
by Kaji100
Summary: It doesn't get romancy till later on. It starts off like Season 1, but with a few twists. 5 kids must carry on the legacy of the heroes, who born before the original Digidestened, in the Digital World! They must awaken the heroes inside them and save the


Digimon Heroes  
  
Legend of the Destined Heroes  
  
This is my second project: Project Special Season of Digimon. I don't own Digimon, but I own this season, except the Digimon that already exists.For now, just enjoy the Digimon Heroes theme song.  
  
Digimon!  
  
We were normal people with normal lives  
  
Not knowing what our future will hide  
  
We have a fate only we can control  
  
We finally have the chance to become new heroes  
  
Digimon!  
  
We finally have the chance to become heroes  
  
heroes only we can imagine to be  
  
We have a promise that we must hold  
  
We must save the Digital World as Digimon Heroes  
  
Digimon!  
  
Heroes!  
  
We have a promise that we must hold  
  
We must save the Digital World as...  
  
Digimon!  
  
It was raining and a car was being chased by another. In the first car, there was a father, a mother, and their 5 year old son in the backseat. "We can't run forever!" the husband said. The mother turned to the back and unstrap the boy's seatbelt and opened the door. "We don't want anything to happen to you," she said and began to cry. "Be safe, Kaji." She threw Kaji out the door, and Kaji was rolling on the pavement, watching the chasing car attacking the first car with a rocket launcher, making the car explode. "Mom! Dad! Nooo!" Kaji yelled as he began to cry. The flaming car started to spin around and fell off the edge of the cliff they were on. As Kaji saw the once-flaming car, the attackers came out and staryed laughing. "HA ha ha ha!" The leader laughed. "That's what they get for not paying off their debt to us!" Their laughter was cut short with a bright flash. "You are just sorry souls possessed with great darkness," a voice from the light said. "I will cleanse your souls from the power of darkess." "What the devil?!" the leader exclaimed. The light got brighter and the mob started to scream. When the light faded, the mob was on the ground, knocked out. Black shadows came out of them from where their heart is and desintergrated. And the boy...he disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
"Hey. My name's "No-Name." They call me "No-Name" because I have no name, no past, no family. But people said I look like the boy who disappeared 8 years ago. So most people call me Kaji. So from then on, I was known as Kaji, because I look like the boy who disappeared. I'm was just a wandering orphan who makes a living and who's life is about to change by stepping into one bus for Summer Camp. What do you think I have to do to keep myself from getting bored?! Anyway, after meeting 4 new friends, I wouldn't be in the Digital World."  
  
"$3.50, please," said the bus driver. Kaji payed his fee and sat at the back of the bus next to a pretty girl and her little brother. The girl had long pink hair and a school girl sailor uniform (you know what I mean). The little boy had clothes like Cody from the second season. "Your first time?" the girl asked. "Yeah," Kaji answered. "This is my second year I went to this same summer camp," the girl responded. "I'm Sakura, and this is my little brother, Hikaru." Hikaru looked at Kaji and hid behind Sakura. "He's shy. It's his first year also." Just then, a boy with red hair (left side of it covers his eye) turned to them from the seat infront of Kaji. "Sakura, did you bring the stuff like you promised us last year?" he asked. "Yeah," Sakura replied. "They're in my bag." "All right!" a girl yelled as she turned to them from the seat next to the boy. She had brown hair and and wore a blue shirt with a matching dress. "Ohhh! Is he you're new boyfriend, Sakura?" the girl asked teasingly. Sakura and Kaji blushed and looked away from each other. All five of them began to laugh as the bus neared its destination.  
  
As they got off the bus, they entered the camp site with 5 cabins and fire wood in the middle of it. Sakura removed a big bag from the bus. "What's that?" Kaji asked. "That's the new G-Ark," the girl answered. "Oh! We didn't tell you our names! I'm Yui and that's Ryu." "Ryu, huh?" Kaji said and stuck out his hand. "Yo!" Ryu looked at Kaji for awhile and shook his hand. "I only have 4, since I never knew Kaji was gonna join us," Sakura commented as she took out 4 G-Arks and gave them to everyone but Kaji. "It's okay," Kaji said. "I bought my own." Hikaru took his G-Ark and strapped in around his right wrist, like a watch, and everyone did the same. "Now let's point the laser moniters to each other," Sakura said. Everyone did that and pressed the right most button. By the way, the G-Ark is like a Pocket Pikachu or something like that. Anyway, the lasers pointed to each other and a circle appeared around the five. "I'm scared!" Hikaru yelled as the circle began to glow. "The commercial never said anything about this!" Ryu yelled. "I...can't...move!" Yui groaned as she struggled to move. "The instruction manual never said this!" Sakura said. "Guys, I feel weird," Kaji groaned and all five of the disappeared.  
  
Kaji woke up with the others knocked out near him. "What happened? Where are we? This don't look like Kyoto's Mountain." he yelled. Everything looked different. And not to mention that they are in a forest. They started off from a mountain to a forest with the strangest plants imaginable. "Aaghh...what happened?" Ryu groaned. He got up and looked around. "This is sooo not the camp site," Yui commented as she got up. "Wake up, sis!" Hikaru screamed at his knocked out sister. Sakura groaned and got up. "All right! All right. I hear ya'," she groaned. "So anyone has any ideas where we are?" Kaji looked at his G-Ark, but it looked different. "What the?!" he yelled and everyone looked at their G-Arks. They all looked like the season 4 D-Tectors starpped to the arm like a watch. "These look cool! Do they play games?" Hikaru said as he started to push the buttons. Just then, a mix of a loud buzzing noise and a roar came from the other side of the forest. From that area, a giant red bug that resembled the stag beetle appeared and headed toward our five heroes. "What the hell is that?!" Ryu yelled. "I dunno, but I don't wanna stick around to find out!" Kaji responded. "Run!!!" Everyone started to run away from the giant bug, but the bug flew faster than an airplane and quickly caught up with them, blocking their way out of the forest. It started to click it's pincers and started walking toward the kids. "Stay back!" Kaji yelled and removed a wooden sword from his bag. "You always carry that thing around with you?" Sakura asked. "Hey! I was gonna practice my sword skills at camp!" Kaji responded and charged at the oversized bug. But the bug grabbed Kaji and put him close to its pincers. "Kaji!" Yui yelled in fright as the bug brought him close to his gnashing pincers. "Doomsday Paw!" a bush yelled and a blast shot out from it next to Hikaru, who screamed at it and hid behind Sakura, heading right for the bugs chest and going right through it, turning it into a black shadow and green number 1s and 0s surrounded it. A small old man with a staff with a paw on it ran out of the bush. "Kaji!" he called out. "Use the D-Watch!" "D-Watch?" Kaji asked himself and the claw he was being held by started to glow and the shadow, along with the 0s and 1s got sucked into his once G-Ark. Kaji landed on his feet and saw an egg that floated away from where the big red bug was standing. They all turned to the small old man. "Who are you?" Hikaru asked as he poked the old man's head. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jijimon, a Digimon," the old man answered and started to fend off Hikaru's hand with his staff. "Come. I shall explain more at my cabin." Jijimon walked toward the exit of the forest. As for the five kids, they all shrugged and followed Jijimon.  
  
In Jijimon's little hut by the shore, the five kids sat around a circle. "So...where are we exactly?" Ryu asked. Jijimon walked toward the circle and sat in the middle. "You have entered our world, the Digital World, and we are Digimon, short for Digital Monsters," he answered. "You are chosen to save our world form a great evil." "A great evil?" Sakura asked. "Yes. He sends out his Dark Reapers to possess digimon and strip them of their good hearts. The more Digimon he possesses, the more powerful he becomes and the more nearer he reaches his goal." "And you're saying that the big bug was one of them?" Yui added to the list of questions. "Sadly, yes. The only way to save these digimon is to destroy them." "It's not right!" Kaji yelled. "There has to be another way to save them than destroy them! We can't just destroy life just because they are possessed! Have you ever heard of exorcism?!" "Yes well, Digimon are too restless when awake to be exorcised. But only the Digimon Heroes can perform this kind of task." Jijimon walked toward a tablet near the circle. "This washed up the shore during my morning walks." The tablet said:  
  
And evil will walk the earth again  
  
and send its minions out for its dark purpose.  
  
Only the legendary heroes can destroy this evil  
  
heroes born before the Legendary Warriors   
  
and before the original Digidestined  
  
"Sounds daring," Ryu replied with a smirk. "Yet at the same time, ironic of what I was thinking of." "Legendary Warriors?" Yuri asked. "That sounds a little too medevil." "The Legendary Warriors are the heroes that saved and repaired the Digital World," Jijimon said. "And our little scholar was there to record all of it. Bokomon?" A small white Digimon walked out of a room that had beads at the entrance. He wore a pink waist strap and carried a green book. "This is Bokomon. He will travel with you to aid you in your quest." "It is a pleasure to meet you all," Bokomon said. "It's been a while since I traveled with humans." Kaji lifted his head in surprise. "You traveled with humans? What were their names?" Bokomon opened his book and set it down on the page. It showed 6 kids and 6 of the Legendary Warriors stood behind them. "They weren't lying," Kaji said. "You know them?" Sakura asked. "Takuya, the one with the goggles, is my best friend. So is Zoe, Tommy, Koji, Kouichi, and J.P." "They were the best heroes we had, and the best friends I've ever had," Bokomon sobbed. "But it will just be like old times!"   
  
Just then, the hut began to shake. Everyone ran outside and saw a barage of Digimon outside. Most of them were the red bugs and bee-like bugs. And coming out of the forest below the flying insects was a spider looking bug. "Dang! I hate spiders!" Kaji yelled. "What are we gonna do?" Ryu asked as he walked backwards toward Yuri and Sakura. Kaji stepped up and removed his wooden sword. "We fight! If we're gonna be heroes, then we're gonna start acting like them!" The D-Watch began to beep and Kaji held it up to his chest as it revealed a small hologram of the Digimon.  
  
Flymon  
  
A flying insect Digimon who's Poison Stinger is deadly when it hits its target.  
  
Kuwagamon  
  
A giant insect digimon whos razor sharp scissors can slice a whole village.  
  
Dokugumon  
  
A spider digimon whose Poison Thread is also just as deadly. What? I'm out of info to think of.  
  
"Let's go!" Kaji yelled and the barrage of insect Digimon attacked at the same time. "Kaji!!!" Sakura yelled. "Get out now!" Ryu added. Kaji ignored all of them and stayed on his spot. "Jijimon, do something! He hasn't awakened the hero's spirit!" "Do not worry," Jijimon replied. "His courage will awaken it." The attacks hit their traget, but when the smoke faded, a white barrier protected the hut. "What's happening?" Kaji gasped. "Ohh...bright lights," Hikaru murmured as he looked at the barrier. "Kaji's shining tonight!" Yuri cheered. Kaji's D-Watch glowed and a wave of colors surrounded him. He looked at Jijimon and Jijimon nodded his head. Kaji nodded back and faced the army of insect Digimon. "You ready?" he said. He lifted his D-Watch and absorbed the wave, then raised his D-Watch into the air, releasing the wave as it surrounded him. "D-Wave Evolution! Execute!" The wave covered every part of his body. Soon, a figure in purple and red wizards clothing (without the hat) and held, instead of a sword, a long staff. "Spectralmon!" Spectralmon appeared in Kaji's place and smirked. "Let's go," he said and flew towards the Flymon, who started a barage of Poinson Stingers. "Pyro Tornado!" Spectralmon somehow lit up in flames and spun around, burning the stingers. Then he smacked all of the Flymon with his staff, sending them to the ground. Then he flew towards the Kuwagamon. The swarm of giant stag beetles tried to grab him with their pincers, but Spectralmon was too fast and launched many white beams toward them from his staff. They all connected and the Kuwagamon fell from where they stood.  
  
"Amazing!" Hikaru gasped. "Just like old times...I could just cry," Bokomon sobbed. "Cool!" Ryu exclaimed. "Get 'em, Kaji!" Sakura and Yuri cheered. Jijimon smiled a bit and turned to his hut. "Just one more to go," Spectralmon thought and looked down on Dokugumon. "For Reapermon!" Dokugumon yelled. "Poison Thread!" Dokugumon launched a spray of purple webbing, but Spectralmon yelled, "Holy Barrier!" and emitted a bright light that engulfed Spectralmon and reflected the attack right back at the oversized spider. Dokugumon was covered in it's own webbing and yelled,"It burns! It burns!" Spectralmon floated into the air above the insect Digimon and raised his staff. "Who ever is controlling you," he said,"he shall control you know more! D-Wave, purify!" He pointed his staff toward the ground and it launched a white beam that turned into a dome that engulfed insect Digimon. Only one of them turned into a shadow with 0s and 1s, and a shadow that looks like "Death" appeared. "So everyone was clean. Only Dokugumon was controlled and passed the spirit to the others." He watched pieces of the shadow detach themselves from the Flymon and Kuwagamon and joined the dark shadow. "Bokomon, what is that?" Sakura asked as she and the other 4 watched the shadow take form. "My guess is that is a Black Reaper," Bokomon answered. The Black Reaper moaned and formed a scythe, raising it into the air and charged toward Spectralmon. "Time to be purified!" he yelled and lifted his right arm, causing the D-Watch to appear. "D-Wave, purify!" The D-Wave appeared from the D-Watch, causing the Black Reaper to a fractal code, which flew back into their rightful digimon. "Bokomon, what just happened?" Yuri asked. "I have no idea. It was a fractal code, but why was it a Black Reaper?" Bokomon answered, just adding another question.   
  
Spectralmon floated infront of the group and turned back into Kaji. "That was...fun," he said. "I wanna do that again!" "To answer your questions," Jijimon said as he walked out of his hut,"the Black Reaper infected every Digimons' fractal code, causing them to become evil. Each Digimon is inflicted with a virus cuased by the Black Reapers. Your jobs are to purify these Digimon, destroy the Black Reapers, and destroy the one creating them!" Everyone else nodded and looked at the sky. "Guys," Kaji stated,"I guess this summer is gonna be the best one we had. Let's go out and save the Digital World!" "Yeah" everyone else yelled and walked away from the hut. "Good luck, heroes," Jijimon whispered and walked back inside his hut.  
  
But from the darkest part of the Digital World, a strange, giant shadowy figure watched our heroes through his crystal ball. "It seems..."he said,"that the Legendary Heroes have revealed themselves. I want you to give them a nice welcome, Starmon." A sliver star-like digimon walked out of the shadows and chuckled. "Yes, master," he responded. A black shadow came out of his body and moaned. "I will assemble the gun brigade." And disappeared into the shadows.  
  
How do you like it? Nice, huh? A special season of Digimon made just for you viewers. I also added a biography for each character every episode-er...chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spoilers!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaji  
  
Age-13  
  
Hair- Long and brown.  
  
Eyes- Strangely yellow. But mostly black.  
  
Digimon Spirit- Spectralmon, the wizard of elements. ArcAngemon, the digivolved form of Spectralmon and the guardian of elements. BlackArcAngemon, the alternate form of ArcAngemon. Gabrielmon, the guardian of the Digital World. Geminimon, the DNA Digivolved form of ArcAngemon and BlackArcAngemon in later episodes.  
  
Bio- At first, I wanted to use Kaji as an added character in Season 2, acting as a boy who becomes T.K's rival for Kari's love. But then I decided to put him in Season 4, doing the same thing toward Zoe and as Takuya's best friend. Spectralmon, ArcAngemon, BlackArcAngemon, Gabrielmon, and Geminimon were also the original plans for Season 4. But after a while, after some thoughts in the car during my vaction time last summer, I decided to make Special Season, Project 2. Project 1 was the Beyblade/Medabots thing. Kaji was also put into Season 3, but I didn't like it that much. In season 2, Kaji's Digimon was Keramon, who will make an appearance way later on. Next Biography will be on Ryu, the punk of the group. 


End file.
